


it's a sweet crazy love

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dick Pics, Dildos, Dirty Talk, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oppa Kink, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, phone sex operator park seonghwa, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: When Hongjoong received the number of a phone sex hotline from a friend, he initially laughed it off. He wasn't interested in that sort of thing - plus he was perfectly content with getting himself off every now and then when he had too much pent up stress.So he didn't know how or why he found himself punching in the digits of the phone number into his phone.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 250





	1. phone sex

When Hongjoong received the number of a phone sex hotline from a friend, he initially laughed it off. He wasn't interested in that sort of thing - plus he was perfectly content with getting himself off every now and then when he had too much pent up stress.

So he didn't know how or why he found himself punching in the digits of the phone number into his phone.

He's greeted with the alluring, seductive voice of a woman. " _Press 1 for our texting services, 2 for phone sex services, 3 to arrange webcam..."_

Hongjoong stops listening after number 2, deciding he doesn't want to push out of his comfort zone just yet. He presses 1 with a beep of his phone. The call immediately drops, and he receives a text message hardly 10 seconds later.

_"Thank you for choosing us to please you today. You will be contacted by an operator shortly, please wait."_

Hongjoong fiddles nervously, not entirely sure what to do while he waits or what to expect. Luckily for him, not even a minute later his phone pings, indicating he has a new text message. He takes a breath and opens it.

**_[unknown number]_ ** : _hi there, my name is hwa. I'll be helping you out tonight ;)_

Hongjoong pauses, considering if it's safe or not to give out his real name. Fuck it, he thinks. Right now his dick is overpowering his brain.

**_hongjoong_ ** : _i'm hongjoong :)_

Hongjoong inwardly cringes, questioning if his reply was too simple. Should he have added a wink? Should he have thrown in some dirty talk? Hongjoong anxiously bites on his thumb as he watches the floating bubble, indicating Hwa was typing. 

**_hwa_ ** : _a beautiful name for a beautiful boy, i'm sure ;) tell me a little bit about yourself, Hongjoong. what's got you up so late?_

Hongjoong isn't sure why he feels much calmer after reading the message, as though he's talking to a friend. He silently appreciates Hwa not instantly sending a dick pic or something, even though he can feel his own cock hardening in his sweatpants. 

**_hongjoong_ ** _: i'm 22 years old, i live by myself and i work from home. i enjoy making and reforming clothes. i was up working on something for my job, but i don't think i can get it done right now._

**_hwa_ ** _: oh? that's quite interesting haha, you sound quite talented, hongjoong. honestly, it sounds like you need a break. if i might ask, what brings you to use our service today?_

**_hongjoong_ ** _: i got the number from a friend of mine. i guess I've been stressed out lately from work, and i feel like i need some sort of release, you know?_

**_hwa_ ** _: oh, i do know joong_

The nickname makes Hongjoong take in a breath. 

**_hwa_ ** _: how about i help you with that, sweetheart? i'm sure you've been working so hard, you deserve your release._

Hongjoong lets out a small whine when he sees the message, his fingers frantically tapping out a reply. 

**_hongjoong_ ** _: yes, please_

_i want it so bad, hwa_

_please, make me cum_

Hongjoong revels in his newfound confidence, his arousal throwing all other thoughts out the window. 

**_hwa_ ** _: good boy, joong._

_okay, before we do anything i'm going to lay out a few rules for both of us. tell me if they're okay with you._

  * _you will refer to me as oppa_



  * _you'll tell me everything you're doing as we go along, including how you feel_



  * _i might send you or ask for photos while we're doing this._



  * _if you don't reply within 10 minutes, i'm disconnecting_



  * _you'll tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable or if you need to stop_



_all good, sweetheart?_

**_hongjoong_ ** _: yes, oppa._

**_hwa_ ** _: fuckk_

_tell me, what are you wearing? are you hard already?_

**_hongjoong_ ** _: I'm in a black tank top and sweatpants right now. I've been so hard since you first texted me, oppa._

**_hwa_ ** _: God, i have the most beautiful mental image, joong._

_you're in bed, cock hard and precome starting to stain your sweatpants. your nipples are hard against your thin tank top._

_you're not touching yourself yet because you're waiting for oppa's permission. am i right?_

**_hongjoong_ ** _: fuck, yes._

_please oppa, let me touch myself._

**_hwa_ ** _: i want you to be wrecked by the time we're done, joong._

_tease yourself, slowly._

_run your hands along your chest. does it feel good, joong?_

**_hongjoong_ ** _: yes, oppa. so so good._

_can i touch my cock, please?_

**_hwa:_ ** _no. not yet._

_put a hand under your shirt. I'm sure your nipples are hard now, joongie. pinch them, run your fingers around them._

_if i was there i'd love to play with them. kiss them, lick them, suck them._

_imagine my tongue running all over your chest, hongjoong._

**_hongjoong_ ** _: fuck it's so good oppa._

_wish you could play with them._

**_hwa_ ** _: i bet you have the cutest moans, baby_

_joongie, are you comfortable with sending me photos?_

Hongjoong pauses. He decides he'll just show Hwa what he's doing to him.

Hongjoong lifts his top and uses one hand to position his camera over his chest, the other pinching a hardened nipple. He decides to be a tease and show a bit of his mouth in the photo, his tongue teasingly licking out seductively to the corner of his plump lips. 

**_hwa:_** _fucking hell hongjoong you can't send that with no warning_

_you're so sexy, baby_

_you have such pretty nipples baby. so cute, i'd worship them if i could._

_god you don't know what you're doing to me right now._

**_hongjoong_ ** _: show me, please oppa._

Hongjoong can't control the downright slutty moan that leaves his mouth when he sees the image that Hwa has sent. He sees a veiny hand wrapped around a larger than average dick, dripping with precome that is also coating his hand. The caption reads, "only because you said please ;)". Fucking tease. 

**hwa** : i wonder what that pretty mouth would look like choking on it? 

**_hongjoong_ ** _: ah fuck oppa, I'd take it so well._

_would let you fuck my throat, make me gag on it when you cum_

**_hwa_ ** _: yeah? didn't realize you were so cockhungry, joong._

_you've been so good baby. how about you take out that poor hard cock and start jerking yourself?_

_slowly._

Hongjoong does as he says, rereading the words on his screen while waiting for him to type out another reply. He decides to send him a special gift while he's at it. 

He uses his back camera to capture the movement of his hand around his hard, leaking dick. He presses record and lets out soft, whiny breaths.

"Hwa, oppa… F-Feels so good". He quietly moans, just barely enough for it to be heard in the video. He presses send.

**hwa** : 

_fuck hongjoong, you're so incredibly beautiful and sexy. look at that pretty cock <3 you have no idea what you do to me, hongjoongie. _

_joong, is it okay if i call you?_

_it's a bit hard to type with one hand haha_

_It’s okay if you don’t want to_

Hongjoong freezes, stopping the movement of his hand. On one hand, he knew this may be an irrational thing to do, but on the other, he was so insanely turned on right now and was extremely curious as to what Hwa had in mind for him. He was already so comfortable texting with the boy. 

**_hongjoong_ ** _: yes. it’s okay._

**_incoming call: hwa_ **. Hongjoong nervously takes in a shaky breath, before pressing the green accept button. 

He puts the phone on speaker. The room is instantly filled with the sounds of a sexy, velvety voice letting out breathy groans and moans, soft moans of "ah, Hongjoong" every now and then. 

Hongjoong whimpers. "O-oppa."

"God, you sound more beautiful than I imagined." Seonghwa says shakily, letting out a slight chuckle. "Do you want to cum, baby?" 

"So bad." Hongjoong isn't sure why he's crying out, but he's so close to cumming just from hearing Seonghwa's voice. 

"Imagine, Hongjoong. I'm there on your bed, my head is between your legs. I'm kissing up your thighs, right up to where you need me most." 

"I-I feel it oppa! Please keep talking…" Hongjoong is oh so close to his release, but he edges himself by tightly gripping his base. He wanted to keep listening to Seonghwa spilling pure filth and make it even better when he finally cums. 

"I kiss your cute cock and suck on the head, teasing you. I don't take your cock in my mouth until you're begging for me. Beg for me to suck you off, Joong."

"Please, please oppa! I-I want your mouth on my cock. W-Wan’ to cum inside Hwa's mouth, w-want to cum, please!" Hongjoong cries out pathetically, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

"Good boy, Joong." Seonghwa purrs. "When you finally cum, I'm not giving you a break. I'm pounding into that tight hole of yours right away Joongie. I'd fuck you raw, fill you up with my cum. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

"Y-Yes, want oppa's cum!" 

"Oh? Are you a little cumslut, Joong?" 

"Y-yes, Hwa!!" Hongjoong cries in delight when he hears the term fall from his lips. 

"Cum for me, little slut." That does it for Hongjoong. His moans get louder and his breathing picks up when his stomach is painted in thick ropes of white, lasting longer than usual. He cries out "Hwa!" and "oppa!" over and over again, until he's completely emptied himself, breathing heavily as he calms down.

"Did you cum, Hwa?" Hongjoong says when he's recovered from the mind shattering orgasm.

Seonghwa chuckles, his voice smooth like butter. "I did, baby. You think i wouldn't cum after hearing you cry and moan my name like that?" 

Hongjoong sighs in embarrassment, earning another laugh from the man on the other line. It's peacefully silent for a moment before Seonghwa speaks up. 

"Hey, Joong?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Would it be okay if I saved your number? I’m not supposed to, but you- you're." Hongjoong can tell Seonghwa's struggling to find the words. "I really enjoyed this. Much more than usual." 

"Yeah, it's okay." Hongjoong can't stop the huge grin on his face. "Gosh, it's late. I should clean up and head to bed." He says. .

"Mm, me too." Seonghwa says. "This was fun, I hope we can do it again, Joongie."

"Yeah, me too." Hongjoong absentmindedly smiles at the nickname. "Goodnight, Hwa." 

"Goodnight, Hongjoong. Oh, and Joong? Save my contact as Seonghwa."


	2. video call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hongjoong and seonghwa finally video call each other. things get hot.

The last few weeks had been some of the best Hongjoong had in his life - and he wasn’t exaggerating.

His days and nights were spent texting and calling the same  _ Hwa _ , or Seonghwa, from the phone sex hotline. Of course, they still had their  _ dirty  _ conversations over the phone, but the last few weeks had been mostly them getting to know each other and talking about how their days were. He felt at this point, they knew each other like the backs of their hands, as though they really knew each other in person. Though it hadn’t been very long, it would be safe to say that the two cared about each other very much.

Hongjoong wasn’t sure why but he would always feel giddy with happiness whenever he’d see a notification from the older man, or when his phone lit up with “Seonghwa ✨”. Secretly, he hoped Seonghwa felt the same way about him. 

It was one in the morning and the two were talking for hours again. Hongjoong laughed airily, “Seriously? I don’t believe you!”

Seonghwa laughed along with him, though with a hint of embarrassment. “Yes, I was actually on the dance team in high school. But that doesn’t mean I’m any good anymore.” 

“I doubt that.” Hongjoong’s laugh dies down. He sighs thoughtfully.

“What is it Joong?” 

“Nothing, just thinking about how nice your body must be if you were a dancer…” He trails off suggestively. 

“Oh, Joong…” Seonghwa purrs, and Hongjoong swears no one else gets him turned on this quickly. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?” 

Though it’s sexy, the comment confuses Hongjoong a little bit, and it shows. He squeaks out a confused “huh?” which makes Seonghwa laugh.

“Joong, I’ve been thinking,” he says, “and stop me if this makes you uncomfortable, but I would really love to see you. I don’t know if it’s just me but I feel so happy when I talk to you, and I suppose I’ve been a bit curious as to what the person I’ve been talking to looks like. So if it’s okay with you, could we call on video sometime?” 

At this point the two didn’t know how far apart they were - they could be a street apart or on the opposite side of the country from one another, and they wouldn’t know. So Seonghwa knew video calling would be their best option since neither of them were ready to potentially meet up in person yet - also because they could figure out if one of them was a catfish.

“Y-Yes of course, Seonghwa!” Hongjoong curses himself for the stutter and how excited he sounds, but he truly couldn’t hold himself back. Yes, he and Seonghwa both had folders on their phones with  _ special photos _ they exchanged, but they never included their faces in them.

“Actually, um…”

“What is it, Joong? You’re making me a bit nervous.” Seonghwa chuckles.

“Could we do it right now?” 

Hongjoong thinks he hears Seonghwa aggressively choke on his own spit before he nervously says, “Yeah, of course, if that’s what you want, Joongie.” 

“Mhm, I really do Hwa”. Hongjoong says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hongjoong has his laptop set up, nervously waiting for the other to call him on Skype. While waiting, he slipped into a pink oversized hoodie that went past his thighs, and attempted to make his blonde hair look somewhat decent. He just wanted to look as nice as he possibly could at 2 in the morning for Seonghwa.

He jolts slightly when he hears the tone of the Skype ringtone. This brings him back to when Seonghwa called him for the first time - he’s even more nervous than back then. He takes a breath, hoping Seonghwa can’t tell how nervous he is.

He swears he can’t breathe properly when he answers the call. Beautiful would be an understatement when describing the sight he was met with. Seonghwa has curly raven black hair, seemingly flawless pale skin that shines in the dim lighting of his room, and the most beautiful face Hongjoong has ever seen - “has he considered modelling?” Hongjoong thinks. His attention draws to his pretty, heart shaped pink lips that he has seen so many times. His mind drifts off, wondering it’d be like to kiss them.

“Oh my god,” Seonghwa says with a smile.

“I-Is that a good oh my god?” Hongjoong chuckles nervously, still in shock from just how ethereal Seonghwa is.

“Hongjoong, you’re even more beautiful than anything I imagined.” Seonghwa smiles and leans his head against his hand cutely, like a schoolgirl admiring their crush.

“I should be the one saying that, Hwa!” Hongjoong laughs again. “Seriously Hwa, you’re so incredibly gorgeous, I’m speechless.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Seonghwa winks, choosing not to embarrass Hongjoong with a snide comment when he sees how much the younger is affected by the nickname. 

After a short and modest argument over how beautiful the other is, Seonghwa speaks up. “Now, can you remind me where we left off, Joong?” Hongjoong swears he hears a teasing edge in his voice.

“W-We were talking about how you were on the dance team.” Hongjoong stutters.

“And..?” 

“And I said you must have a nice body if that’s the case.” As much as he wants to, Hongjoong doesn’t look up at the elder on his laptop, just knowing he was giving him a teasing smirk.

“Good boy, Joong.” Seonghwa purrs. “Before I show you anything, I need you to show me how much you really want it.” Hongjoong swears he sees Seonghwa’s tongue poke out to wet his lips.

“I-I’ll do anything, Hwa!” Hongjoong is embarrassed by how easily he submits, but at this point he’s insanely turned on, doing his best to hide the bulge showing through his hoodie. 

Seonghwa chuckles. “So desperate for me Joong, I love it.” He pauses. “Hey Joong, you’re okay with this, right?” 

“Of course, Hwa. If you ask me that one more time I’m hanging up and getting myself off.”

“Okay, okay.” Seonghwa smiles. “You still have that vibrator, right?” He says, his voice deeper. It astounds Hongjoong how quickly he can revert back to his dominating persona. Hongjoong nods and leans over near his bed, shuffling around under the bed until he finally pulls out what he’s looking for. He reveals his white Hitachi wand to Seonghwa.

“Good boy. Turn it on.” 

Hongjoong clicks it on. The vibrator buzzes to life.

“Where do you want it, Joongie?” 

Hongjoong sucks a breath in, surprised that Seonghwa was giving him a choice “M-My cock, Hwa. I want it on my cock.” He looks at the other boy, who’s softly biting his lip.

“You’re cute, baby.” Seonghwa says. “But I’m not giving you what you want yet.” Hongjoong pouts which earns a soft laugh from the other. 

“Put the wand under your hoodie, right on those cute nipples.” Hongjoong squirms at his words, wanting some sort of stimulation on his cock, but does as he says anyway. He lets out a loud whine when the buzzing wand meets his pink bud, the pleasurable sensation going right down to his hardening cock. He alternates between each nipple, circling them with the vibrator.

“H-Hwa…” he moans out, lifting his hoodie so the other boy can get a better view. Seonghwa lets out an involuntary moan at the site of the wand circling around Hongjoong’s stiffened pink buds and the bulge in his star printed boxers. 

“That’s enough.” Seonghwa says after about another minute of Hongjoong losing himself in pleasure. The blonde’s face is flushed red, a small bit of saliva lining the corner of his mouth. His chest heaves up and down when he pulls the vibrator away, his nipples now a pretty shade of pink. 

“God, you’re so pretty Hongjoong. So beautiful for me, my pretty boy.” Hongjoong barely processes the sentence in his lust filled mind, but he still blushes.  _ My pretty boy _ , he felt beautiful. “Do you need a break?”

Hongjoong shakes his head. He takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful Hwa looks. He still looks composed even after the show Hongjoong put on him, though he unbuttons the top button of his shirt, teasingly fiddling with the next one.

“W-Wanna show you something, Hwa…” Hongjoong says shyly. 

“Oh? What is it, sweetheart?” Seonghwa stops playing with his button, all of his attention drawn to Hongjoong rummaging around. After a moment, he pulls something out again from where he got the wand from.

_ Oh. _

Hongjoong is holding a realistic, flesh coloured dildo in his tiny fist. It stands at about eight inches, adorned with realistic veins, the tip painted a shade of pink.

“I-I um… bought this the other day. Th-Thought of you while playing with it.” If possible, his face goes even redder. He scans Seonghwa’s face for a reaction.

The older smoothly recovers from his initial shock, looking at Hongjoong with his lust filled eyes. “You’re telling me you imagine me pounding into you when you fuck yourself with your toy?” 

Hongjoong moans at the way Seonghwa words it, but nods. That was exactly what he was saying. With no warning at all, he holds the dildo closer to the camera, then licks a stripe up from the fake balls to the painted pink tip. 

“Fuck, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa moans, unbuttoning all the buttons on his shirt, revealing his toned stomach. “Get it all nice and wet for me baby.” 

Hongjoong sucks the tip, looking at the camera and directly looking at Seonghwa. Seonghwa returns the look with hungry eyes, now palming himself over his tightening jeans. They both know Hongjoong is imagining it’s Seonghwa’s cock in his mouth. This encourages Hongjoong to take more of the dildo, inch by inch until it’s comfortably filling his throat. He moans around the dildo as he pulls himself back up, licking and sucking the tip messily before taking the entire length into his mouth again with ease. He sets a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down on the dildo, choking and gagging on it every now and then for added effect. The filth spilling from Seonghwa’s mouth is all the incentive needed for him to keep it up.  _ “Fuck, such a slutty cockwhore for me, Joong” “So beautiful with a cock stuffed in your mouth” “That’s right, choke on it baby, make a mess”.  _

At this point, Seonghwa is a mess, desperate to get himself out of his pants and blow his load to the beautiful visual of Hongjoong playing with the toy. He holds onto the last strings of his self control, wanting to cum to an even more beautiful sight. 

“Stop.” Seonghwa pants out. Hongjoong whines in complaint but pulls off the toy nonetheless, a trail of saliva still connecting him to it. The dildo is now slick with his saliva, some of it even pooled at the bottom. The visual turns Seonghwa on even more.

“Prep yourself, sweetheart. Wanna see how good you are at taking cock.” Seonghwa says seductively, finally undoing the button and zipper on his jeans slowly, noticing the way Hongjoong eyes his actions desperately. “Come on sweetheart, we don’t have all night.” 

Hongjoong shivers at the tone, doing the same and getting himself out of his boxers, revealing his painfully hard cock. He lays down on his bed, spreading his legs to reveal his desperate pink hole to Seonghwa, who moans at the sight. Hongjoong doesn’t particularly like this position, since he can’t see Seonghwa on his laptop screen. He can assume what’s happening on the other side from the  _ slick slick slick _ noise coming from his laptop. God, he so desperately wanted to see Seonghwa’s cock. 

He uncaps his bottle of lube, coating his fingers in a sufficient amount. Slowly, he presses a finger to his hole, experimentally moving it around. Not long after, he’s pushing in a second one, sighing softly at the slight stretch. Soon he has four fingers stretching his hole out. He intentionally avoids his prostate, knowing he was far too desperate to cum right now. He pulls his fingers out one by one, now finally ready to take the fake cock.

When he’s upright again, the sight on his laptop has him salivating. Seonghwa has a hand around his now exposed, hard cock, slowly moving it up and down and thumbing his head. He lets out quiet moans every now and then, his attention still on Hongjoong. Hongjoong thinks he did a good job finding a dildo that resembled Seonghwa’s cock.

Neither of them say anything as Hongjoong squirts lube on the toy, sliding his hand up and down in time with Seonghwa’s to spread the lube evenly. Finally,  _ finally _ he comfortably sits himself down on the cock, crying out at the feeling of being stretched and filled up inch by inch. Seonghwa moans at the sight of Hongjoong’s pretty pink hole greedily taking in the entire length, until the fake balls are pressed against his ass. He has to stop his hand on his cock so he doesn’t cum just from the visual.

“You’re so perfect Joongie, doing so well for me.” Seonghwa coaxes as Hongjoong adjusts to the stretch. Not long after, Hongjoong experimentally raises his hips and slams back down to the base, letting out his loudest moan yet. He stares at Seonghwa exploring his body with needy eyes on the laptop screen as he repeats the motion over and over again, fucking himself on the cock. He angles it so it perfectly hits his prostate with each thrust, willing himself not to cum right then and there.

“S-Seonghwa!” Hongjoong cries out, his pace increasing as he watches Seonghwa’s hand move up and down faster on his cock. “P-Please let me cum!” 

Seonghwa hisses as he starts to thrust into his hand in time with Hongjoong fucking himself on the dildo. “Cum for me, little cockslut.” He groans out.

Tears are streaming down Hongjoong’s face at this point, the overwhelming pleasure building up being too much for his body. He finally releases, his cum painting his stomach in thick white spurts. The sight has Seonghwa cumming all over his hand with a final huff.

The pair give each other a moment to clean themselves up and recover from their mind blowing orgasms. When they’re both finally settled comfortably in bed, Seonghwa speaks up.

“Joongie, can I tell you something?”

“Mhm, anything Hwa.” Hongjoong buries himself in his sheets, resting his laptop on top of them.

“I really,  _ really  _ like you. And I’m not just saying that because we had amazing Skype sex.” He chuckles. “I’ve been so much happier these last few weeks, and you’re the reason, Joong.” 

Hongjoong’s heart is pounding. It seemed unbelievable to him that Seonghwa felt the same way he did; the amazing, beautiful, funny and adorable Park Seonghwa really had feelings for him?

“I really like you too, Hwa. I-I really didn’t think you’d feel the same.” Hongjoong reaches to cover his face with his blanket, except for his eyes.

Seonghwa smiles at how adorable he is, his cheeks tinted a shade of pink. “If that’s the case, then I’d love it if you would be my boyfriend, Joong.” He tries his best to maintain his composure, but ends up grinning anyway.

“Of course, Hwa.” Hongjoong smiles, his face flushed. “Then as your boyfriend, I’m telling you to go to sleep. It’s almost 4am and we both have work today.” 

Seonghwa laughs. “Of course love, but as long as you sleep as well.” Hongjoong nods tiredly.

“Goodnight, love. Sleep well and dream of me.” Seonghwa winks at the camera.

Hongjoong chuckles. “I will. Goodnight Hwa.” He says, blowing a kiss to the boy on the other end. The calls ends at 2 hours of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i made the ending way more fluffy than originally intended.
> 
> i hope you liked it <3 comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @HEEHEEJ1N


End file.
